Chuchuzilla
by Gaston1991
Summary: Chu Chu is turn into a giant by mistake.


Special thanks once again to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chuchuzilla

It was a normal day at Ohtori, which meant it started less strangely than usual, but that wouldn't last!

Miki wanted to play piano for his best friend Juri. She had said yes since it seemed like a harmless activity, but when they arrived at the piano room, they saw something that shocked them.

''Hmmm... you kiss very well,'' Kozue said.

''You too,'' Shiori replied.

Kozue and Shiori was kissing on Miki's two girls looked at Miki and Juri, acting innocently.

''Juri!'' Shiori said ''I clearly had no idea you would come here!''

Juri said nothing and ran away. She seemed furious.

''I love to hurt her... but that also finish by hurt me,'' Shiori thought sadly. ''Why do I do that? It would be so simple if she acted like she did in the manga. I would completely hate her and the viewers would like me for making her miserable.''

Shiori moved from the room, and the twins were left alone.

''Kozue, how could you manipulate a girl as innocent as Miss Shiori!''

''Wow, you're more naive than I thought!'' Kozue laughed.

''Don't insult me! I know exactly what happened.''

Miki naturally had his own ideas as to what happened

_''I am an innocent girl who walk innocently in the corridor!'' said Shiori._

_Suddenly, Kozue appeared out of nowhere. She looked like the devil for some reason._

_''Ahaha, an innocent girl! Do you want to have sex with me?!''_

_''Oh no, a girl who has a sex life! That's so horrible! I would punch you, but an innocent girl doesn't use physical violence, so I'll let you do whatever you want to me!''_

_''Good. HAHAHAHA!''_

Thus ended Miki's version of what happened.

''Dear _Lord_ you're stupid!'' Kozue yelled.

Before Miki could reply, they heard an explosion.

''What was that?'' asked Kozue.

The explosion reminded Miki of something. Something horrible!

''Oh no... Miss Anthy and Miss Utena have cooking class today!''

Miki wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by noises that sounded like footsteps. Then the twins saw by the windows the answer of what happened.

''Chu Chu!''

''Oh, hello, Chu Chu!'' Miki said.

''Oh my God!''

''What's the matter, Kozue?''

''Dumbass, we're on the second floor and look how big he is!''

Miki looked at Chu Chu carefully and saw that his sister was right. Chu Chu was now a giant!

xx

Outside, a group of students looked at Chu Chu.

''I didn't know Chu Chu could turn into a giant if he ate special curry!'' Utena exclaimed.

''Me too,'' Anthy added.

Akio was alerted by the explosion and had just arrived in his car. He got out of his car in a very charming way.

''How did that happen?'' Akio asked his sister, trying to stay calm and charming. ''Do you know how to make him return to his normal form?''

''I have no idea,'' Anthy said. ''Sorry, big brother.'' She didn't really seem sorry at all.

Everyone then heard noise coming from Chu Chu's stomach.

''Chu, Chu!'' cried the giant monkey.

Chu Chu advanced in the direction of the students. They were afraid, and soon everyone had run away except Utena, Anthy and Akio.

''What is he doing?'' asked Utena.

''Maybe he's hungry?'' proposed Akio.

Indeed, Chu Chu was searching for food and he found one thing that interested him: Akio's car! He took it in his hand and then ate it.

''Oh, Chu Chu!'' Anthy said with a smile. ''That was very bad!''

''My... my car...''

This was too much for Akio. He could stay calm on any occasion except this one. His car was the best thing in his adult life, and now he'd lost it.

''I... I...'' Akio said. ''Utena, I leave you in charge of Chu Chu... I have... other things to do...''

Akio quit the scene as fast as he could while still looking respectful.

''He seemed devastated,''' Utena commented.

''I'm sure he'll take the loss of his car with dignity,'' Anthy said. ''He's very mature!''

xx

Having arrived at his apartment, Akio cried as hard as he could.

''My car! My poor car!''

''Akio, that doesn't look like you,'' commented Touga. ''You're not acting like an adult right now.''

''You don't understand. My car was my best friend. I remember all the good times we had together. Once, I hit a student by accident and I reversed over him to make sure he was dead!''

''Precious memories from the past... I understand,'' Touga said.

xx

Utena had given orders to feed Chu Chu. Soon, all the students were taking food from the kitchen to give to the giant monkey.

''I wish he wouldn't eat all the food present at the academy,'' said Yuuko.

''I wish he wouldn't fart or poop while he's a giant,'' said Aiko.

''Anthy! Utena! This is all your fault!'' Nanami yelled.

''How is it _our_ fault?'' Utena frowned.

''Yes, it _is_ yours! I had tricked the food so you and Anthy would have different hair colors after the explosion, but instead you made a mistake and turned that stupid monkey into a giant!''

''Sorry,'' Utena said.

Chu Chu had finished eating and was happy. He looked at Nanami, decided he wanted her, and took her.

Nanami panicked. ''AH! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID MONKEY!''

Chu Chu didn't listen to the blonde girl; he even hugged her.

''I think he adopted you,'' Anthy said happily.

''Nanami, noooooooo!'' Tsuwabuki cried.

''See, Tsuwabuki, she dumped you for a monkey!'' Mari said. ''Nanami is an evil witch!''

Now the giant monkey rocked Nanami like she was his little baby. Then Chu Chu leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

''Help me!'' Nanami said. ''I can't move from his hand! His fingers are too hard!''

''Utena, I think it's time to go to sleep,'' Anthy said.

''Indeed, it's already the night,'' said Utena. ''Nanami, I promise we'll help you tomorrow.''

Nanami was left alone with Chu Chu. The girl was extremely annoyed at first, but then Chu Chu pressed his cheek against her.

''Oh, he likes me,'' thought Nanami. ''For some reason, that reminds me of my egg!''

With those agreeable thoughts, Nanami closed her eyes.

xx

The next day, the students discovered something terrible: Chu Chu had disappeared!

''He probably woke up earlier than us,'' Anthy commented.

''My poor Nanami is a prisoner of that monster!'' Tsuwabuki said.

''How can a giant monster disappear so easily?'' asked Utena.

''We should find him before he causes trouble,'' Miki said. ''But it's like nobody saw him!''

''I know a place where we have a good view of in and around Ohtori,'' Touga announced. ''Follow me!''

The group followed Touga. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of the door to an apartment, which Touga opened without knocking first.

In the apartment, there were many televisions that showed different parts of the academy. The person who owned the televisions was in the apartment.

''Oh, hi everyone,'' Shiori said, clearly embarassed.

''Wow, I didn't know you have so many televisions, Miss Shiori!'' Miki said. ''Hey, this is the fencing hall, and here's... oh my!''

In one television, they could see Juri taking a shower. Miki closed his eyes, embarassed.

''Oh no, they are going to find out my secret!''' Shiori thought. ''That I'm in love with...''

''I see, Shiori misses her friend Juri so much that she likes watching her!'' Utena said.

''Indeed, and it's completely okay for her to spy on her in the shower since they're both female,'' Anthy added.

''Thank God people are stupid here,'' thought Shiori.

Touga used a remote to change the televisions and in a few seconds, he found Chu Chu.

''He's at a meadow. There seem to be a lot of cows,'' Touga said.

''I know that place!'' Tsuwabuki said, quickly leaving the room.

xx

Chu Chu wanted food, and he thought this place was perfect. He held Nanami in one hand, and with the other hand he took cows and ate them.

''Chu Chu, it's nice that you have food, but I want to eat too.''

''Chu!''

The monkey took grass and put it in Nanami's mouth.

''Disgusting!'' Nanami yelled.

''Chu?'' The monkey didn't understand why the teenager was so angry.

''Let Nanami go!'' yelled a voice.

Nanami looked towards the ground and saw Tsuwabuki.

''I won't let a monster kidnap Nanami!''

''Tsuwabuki...'' Nanami said.

Chu Chu didn't care about the boy; it was like he didn't even hear him. He continued eating as if nothing happened.

Tsuwabuki was soon joined by Utena, Anthy, Miki and Touga.

''He didn't listen to me!'' Tsuwabuki complained.

''How can you save Miss Nanami?!'' asked Miki, afraid of what would happen to his friend.

''Hmmm... In many monster movies, there's another monster that defeats the monster,'' Touga said.

''I see! We should turn someone into a giant to free Nanami from Chu Chu!'' Utena said.

''That's funny, I still have the curry,'' Anthy said, bringing it out.

''I want to eat it!'' Tsuwabuki said.

''What?'' exclaimed all the teenagers except Anthy.

''Nanami was always good to me. Every time she yelled at me, I could hear her kindness. When she forced me to carry things that are heavier than me, I knew it was to make me stronger! Nanami is a really kind person, and I want to save her for it!''

''Tsuwabuki...'' Nanami smiled.

Tsuwabuki's speech was so emotional that it made Utena and Miki cry a bit.

''I'll let you eat the curry if this is what you want,'' smiled Anthy.

The young boy was happy, but then something interrupted him. Saionji arrived on the scene out of nowhere.

''I like jogging early in the morning,'' Saionji said, ''but I need food. Oh, curry!''

Saionji took the curry from Anthy's hand and ate it.

''NOOOOOOOOOO!'' Tsuwabuki cried.

''What's the problem?'' asked Saionji. ''Are you hungry too?''

Suddenly, Saionji turned into a giant!

''Hey, what happened to me?!'' the green haired boy complained.

''Chu!'' yelled the monkey.

Chu Chu put Nanami down on the grass, and Tsuwabuki immediately went to her.

''Is everything okay?'' he asked the girl he loved.

''I think.''

''We should run away before they start fighting,'' Touga said.

Indeed, both Chu Chu and Saionji were looking at each other with hatred. The group was moving away when Saionji started to approach the monkey.

''I'm going to kick your monkey ass!''

''Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!''

The fight ended quickly. Chu Chu punched Saionji and the boy fell to the grass, unconscious. Chu Chu celebrated his victory, but then the two started returning to their original size. The group returned to see them.

''I'm glad you're normal again,'' Anthy said to her pet.

''Chu!'' said the monkey, embracing his mistress.

''I wonder how they returned to their normal form,'' Touga said.

They then heard a sound.

''GRRRRRRRRR!''

They turned their heads to see a familiar figure.

''Oh, that's the former captain!'' Miki exclaimed.

''He looks different,'' Utena said.

''That's because he's a zombie,'' Anthy explained.

''Grrrrrr... hello... grrrrr...'' Ruka said.

''I understand. The smell of his zombie body made them small again,'' Touga said.

''That makes a lot of sense,'' Nanami said.

xx

Latter, the group was in the fencing hall, explaining the situation to Juri and Shiori.

''So Ruka saved the day...'' Juri said. ''I knew he could still be good.''

''Grrr... Juri... Shiori... grrrrr... sorry... grrr... Ruka was bad... grrrr...''

''I forgive you,'' Juri said. ''You're dead anyway, so you don't have a chance to grow up and become an adult.''

''He's so lucky!'' thought Miki.

''I forgive you too,'' Shiori said. ''I don't hate you anymore!''

Shiori then slapped Ruka, and his head fell to the floor.

''Grrr... where is Ruka's head? Grrrrrr...''

''Shiori, that wasn't nice,'' Juri frowned.

''I... I just wanted to hug him, I swear!'' Shiori cried. ''Why are you such a jerk to me?!''

''Juri, that was clearly an accident!'' Utena said. ''You should be nicer to your friends!''

''Dear _Lord_ you're innocent,'' Juri said, rolling her eyes.

After this adventure, everyone lived happily lived after... somehow.

The End


End file.
